Light emitting diodes (LEDs), such as nanowire LEDs, have a variety of uses, including in electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays in laptops or LED televisions. In a typical LED packaging process, a semiconductor die containing one or more LEDs is mounted to a lead frame, and the die and lead frame are encased in a protective mold. The mold may include an open region aligned with the LED that enables light to be emitted from the LED. Electrical connections to the LED package may be made via the lead frame. Further improvements in LED packaging would be desirable.